Two ends of the Bargain
by Lenalesca
Summary: Aeris tries to live in peace in the chaos of family feuds, marriage arrangements and some street violence. AerisxCloud? AerisxRufus? YuffiexCloud? YuffiexRufus? TifaxCloud? Ugh throw in Zack somewhere too...
1. Chapter 1

A new fic from me, tell me what you think! I kinda made the characters seem not themselves, just bear with me ok…?

**Two ends of the Bargain**

Chapter 1

Today just was not Aeris' day. Besides being a bit late to her university lecture she received her assignment grade, a B+. Well so it was not too bad, for any normal student that is. Aeris was trained to be the best, although the pressure from her family has disappeared completely just recently. Her family owned a rather large business; in fact her father is a close business partner with President Shinra the owner of Shinra Electric Power Company. Aeris could not say she liked that man because she truly did not enjoy his company.

Last months the rules around in her house changed rather dramatically. Before it all happened Aeris was to inherit the company, she trained for the ability to handle the company all her life since she was five, her family –especially her father- would make her do everything perfect or repeat what ever it was she was doing until it was perfect, but that was all past now. Her younger sister, Yuffie, she was just chosen to take over. Why that took so long decide, Aeris had no idea, she was just relieved that she was let off the metaphorical hook. Personally Aeris thinks Yuffie will not be able to efficiently run the company like their father, it seemed that her father sensed the same thing, perhaps that is why Yuffie's arranged marriage was treated as one of the top priorities around the house. Getting a proper husband means less work load for Yuffie and maybe some actual hope for the company itself.

Now everyone did Yuffie's bidding, sometimes even father yields. Of course Yuffie never asked for anything outrageous or act very un-lady-like, those are for when the parents are out on vacation or business trips.

"Sis! Where the hell is my make-up kit? I need my foundation dammit!" Yuffies voice floated through the corridors of their mansion. If only their parents could have heard that, maybe that will wake them up a little to the 'Little darling Angel' in their house. Aeris sighed, it is true that her status in the household suffered a little due to the change of the heir of the company but that did not mean she was becoming her little sister's maid.

"Have you checked YOUR OWN bathroom instead of going through MY STUFF?" Aeris shouted back while rolling off her bed. "Are you going out again tonight?"

"Yah, what did you expect? I'm NOT going to sit around while I have a perfect chance of a little get-away when mom and dad are on their one week business trip. WHERE is that darn maid?" Yuffie grumbled. She was pretty, Aeris admits that, Yuffie seemed more energetic and radiant than most girls, if both of them stood side by side Aeris only need one guess as to who looks plainer.

"She's gone out to the shops," Aeris answered quietly, wondering if she should send a body guard after Yuffie, the younger girl will probably hate it but doing so usually saved a lot of time and a couple of lawsuits. As a rule, both girls are instructed well in the art of self defense, it was just that Yuffie tend to get into more serious troubles than any other sensible girl would. "Where are you going? Anyone you are meeting?"

"Hmph, I need to say goodbye to my boyfriend, I'm meeting that nerd father arranged for me tomorrow. Tell me something, are all business people considered to be cold hearted and boring? I might run away from this bloody marriage arrangement thing," Yuffie was dabbing more layers on her face, Aeris looked up for some eye contact, this usually signifies that Yuffie was serious. "Nah…I think I'll just marry him for the hell of it, good thing I get to choose huh? I picked the best looking one. We didn't even speak, but the date is tomorrow when we first get to know a bit about each other."

"Is that so?" Aeris really could care less; she only briefly wondered who the unfortunate man which was picked by Yuffie was. He was biting off more than he could chew when he requested to be one of her choices, Aeris was positive. "When are you going to be back?"

"Oh it wont take long, I want to get it over with tell him, he probably wont stay long after that," Yuffie brushed off Aeris' concern, too much mothering did not suit her. To be honest Aeris and Yuffie are not very close as any normal siblings should be. They were raised separately and only saw each other on family vacations; even now they consider each other strangers who shared common DNA.

"Make sure you take the cell phone and enough money," Aeris shrugged and walked off to her room, her B+ assignment needed attending to; she will go through every word to make sure there was absolutely no possibility of raising her mark. Teachers are not that trustworthy after all. She heard Yuffie running down the stairs and a slam of the front door acknowledged her absence from the house.

---

"Beeep! Beep!" Aeris lifted her head off her assignment. When did she fall asleep? She picked up the phone feeling rather alone in the house. "Hello?"

"Aeris? Where is Yuffie?" Her father's voice seemed distant and less intimidating on the phone.

"Uh, she's just taking a shower," Aeris looked down the corridor, Yuffie was not back yet. "Do you think you can ring back later?"

"Never mind, I was just checking on her, it is you I need to speak to."

"Oh, well, shoot." Aeris racked her brains for anything she did in the past few days that might have leaked to her parents' ears and upset her father.

"Now that you are no longer the heir to my company you should understand your situation. To this family you are now just a liability, a liability that we could do without. Your sister was selected to take over the business; you should be ashamed of your self. I did not raise you to become some weakling to be trodden on by others."

"What do you want me to do?" Aeris was not totally unprepared for this; after all she received enough warnings of this while growing up.

"Make yourself useful, take care of Yuffie. When I come back we will sort out a solution. I am going now. Goodbye."

"…" Aeris placed the receiver back to its place on the phone. Great, I am going to get disowned, joy. Aeris began to think about her options in life. After severing her connection to her family she cannot really depend on them financial wise, and she still had her university course to finish. First things first though. The maid already retired to her room down stairs.

Aeris got out Yuffie's cell phone number and punched the buttons on the phone. Although she did not like to ring up Yuffie just to chat, she still did not want to be held responsible if her father did find out that Yuffie was not home that night. The phone rang once, twice, three times, and then it was off. Aeris jerked back and stared down at the phone in her hand, is the piece of technology deceiving her? Yuffie may be a total party-animal but she always puts her cell phone ring tone on loud and on vibrates. She always took her calls even when Aeris was the one calling. An uneasy feeling crept into her stomach. Definitely should have sent a body guard, no use thinking about it now, must find Yuffie on her own, should she ring up for a body guard? No, this will just turn into something her father can hold against her while discussing their vanishing family ties. Grabbing a coat and her extendable staff from the corner of her room Aeris cast a look around her room before swiftly leaving the house.

---

All right, so maybe she stepped over the line this time, but Kenji was DEFINITELY overreacting. Yuffie watched her boy friend throwing her cell phone into the wall. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell Kenji that she was to be engaged to someone else JUST after Kenji proposed to her, and maybe it was an even worse idea to offer to hook him up with Aeris. Kenji was, well, the word angry fits, enraged might be a better description.

"I TRUSTED YOU! I thought you CARED for this- our relationship!" Kenji shouted loudly, his friends gathered around, sympathetic towards Kenji and feeling hostile towards the girl that played with their friend's heart. Yuffie backed away slowly. This was ridiculous, how could they expect her to marry some gangster from the streets with her family's reputation? The sonova bitch either wanted the money in the bank accounts or wanted a bit of glory…maybe both. Yet he acts all innocent now, just who is the victim anyway?

"I told you, blame it on my old man; I mean you think I would actually marry you after three weeks of dating? Come on jerk, you really think I'm that stupid? It was fun, it was sweet and now it's finished. Get over it." Yuffie looked around for means of escape from Kenji's gang, she was good but even she could not take on ten guys all at the same time. Besides, she did not bring any weapons to this particular date.

"You are right, I'm over it…now you are nothing to me. You boys do what you want with her, I'm outta here," Kenji stepped back, turned and walked sluggishly up the alley back towards the main street.

---

Where the hell is that brat, if only Aeris could remember some earlier conversation that day when Yuffie might have mentioned the location of her date that night. Feeling a bit frustrated and helpless, Aeris turned a full three-sixty circle on the main street, hoping to catch a sign of some sort. Wait a minute, that boy walking down the street, he seems familiar…Kenji? Aeris thought she recognized the young man to be Yuffie's boyfriend, should be ex-boyfriend by now. She cut through the crowd towards the dark haired man who has his back to her.

"Where is Yuffie?" Aeris made sure she was within Kenji's hearing range. There was no need to go much closer.

"You must be Aeris," Kenji turned around slowly. He smirked at the girl standing not too far away. "Your sister's just being taught a lesson right now."

"WHERE is she?" Aeris lowered her tone, making a point that she meant business. She really did not have time for this, if what Kenji said was true. She stepped forward and saw his eyes wander towards an alley off the main street behind her. She nodded as if in thanks, then turned and walked briskly towards the dark opening.

As Aeris got nearer to the dark alleyway, the raised voices and thumping noises of bodies making painful contacts against something solid confirmed her suspicion. Sliding her metal staff out of her sleeve than pulling the ends to extend them, she glided silently into the chaos beyond the lights of the main street.

Yuffie had managed to knock out three men already, but the rest of them were giving her a hard time by simple means of out numbering her. Aeris stooped and brought her weapon with her, the blow knocked two men onto their butts.

"What the HELL? Who are you?" One of the men cried out in alarm before Aeris silenced him with a simple thrust of her staff into his jaw. There was a sickening crack and the man simply rolled off to the side, hands covering the lower part of his face, eyes squeezed shut in pain. The other man stood up and grabbed Aeris' weapon, holding it in place. Unfazed, Aeris pulled on the rod, bringing the enemy to close range and managed to deliver a kick to his sensitive area. Now two guys are on the floor, both groaning from their pain.

"You sure as hell are late," Yuffie grinded the words out like venom. Although she appreciated Aeris' arrival, she did not like being seen being beaten in a battle. Aeris ignored the harsh welcome as two more men advanced. Mean while Yuffie was dealing with a bulky looking fellow who seemed to be able to take more blows than the rest. Aeris was able to cripple another gangster when she received a nasty blow to her shoulder from behind. There was ANOTHER one? Kenji! Aeris jumped and rolled away from the offending male. Her weapon dropped to the ground with a loud 'clank', not good.

"Hn, I don't like it when people mess with me, and I HATE it when my gang get beaten up by some snob girls from a rich family," Kenji sniffed and reached down to pick up Aeris' staff. "Well then, let us finish the lesson." The remaining two gang members stared at the girls and grinned. Kenji brought out a long pocket knife and prepared to do some damage to Aeris who was already in a defense stance.

"Your sword upon a woman? More men are lacking manners these days." Kenji stiffened as a relaxed voice rang out very close to his ear. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, a sharp pain in his side prevented him from moving too much. He watched as a pool of blood grew from under his body, he felt heavy in the thick red liquid.

Aeris who is known to be hard to impress, gaped as an unfamiliar figure seemed to dance around the other two men, knocking them out easily within seconds with a large sword. Yuffie was cursing as she struggled to stand up properly; bruises are showing on her legs and arms. Now that the immediate threat was taken care of, Aeris looked upon the newcomer curiously. The man has blonde hair, messy and spiked, fair face, attractive blue eyes and an intriguing smile.

"Hiya, the name is Cloud."

---

I need sleep! (runs off and crashes into the bed…) …snore…zzzZZZ…


	2. Chapter 2

Ok since people seemed to like the story (after months of it being inactive…life is weird…) so I will continue it…but I just need the right mind frame back!

Chapter 2

"No way! You guys are sisters?" Cloud was pointing and gaping between Aeris and Yuffie as they all walked down the street. The passers-by looked at the bruises and cuts on the girls and stared suspiciously at Cloud. "You guys don't look anything alike! AND I sense a major difference in personality." Aeris frowned, she did not like to be referred to as a 'guy' and Cloud seemed to be too observant to be a normal teenager.

"How can you tell we have different personalities?" Aeris pretended to glance carelessly past Cloud. In reality, she was checking him for any more weapons or more clues as to his identity.

"For the past minute your sister has not stopped blabbing and you haven't said as much as a word until the last five second or so." Cloud shrugged as Yuffie looked flustered and slightly angry behind him about the 'blabbing' comment. Aeris had to smile. "Anyway I am a transfer student from Nibelheim. I'm doing part-time work as mercenary-for-hire. Just got a job as a body guard! Now that I got cash, I can relax and stuff junk food!" Aeris felt that either the man in front of her was a complete loser, or a complete wacko. Either way seemed to fit his current state.

"Ooooh! What courses are you taking in the university?" Yuffie was still all ears for this handsome stranger even if the 'blabbing' comment did offend her. Aeris wanted to sigh, audibly too. Yuffie was too much of a flirt for her own good, it wasn't like her heart did not get trampled in the past. That girl never learns from her mistakes…however that concept only works in her love-life. In other fields even Aeris had to admit Yuffie was better than average individuals in completing tasks.

"I'm taking two courses, one in literacy and one science. Best of both worlds, after all literacy is a form of art right?" Cloud grinned. Aeris did not believe him for a second. A student taking literacy course could not possibly have a mouth so full of slang. "Maybe one of you guys will be my classmate!" Aeris froze for a second, her physics teacher mentioned a new exchange student…so did her history teacher, if she put the two and two together…Aeris thought hard. It was no use! The chances of the too-street-wise new friend of theirs being in one of her class was above 90 percent! She was going to get daily hassling from this man for the rest of her year! Her thoughts were cut off by her cellphone ringing. Aeris wanted to scream in horror after looking at the phone ID.

"It's father!" Aeris grabbed Yuffie and rushed into a nearby café, Cloud tailed behind while looking confused. Both Yuffie and Aeris were frantically thinking up stories as Aeris finally received the call.

"Where are you? Where is Yuffie?" Father was just being his grumpy self. Aeris used her brain to think up the most logical story.

"Well, Yuffie wanted coffee after she got out of the shower and since the maid was already asleep we did not want to wake her, so we came out to a café for coffee and we were just chatting and forgot about the time." Aeris finished all that in one breath while squinting meaningfully at Yuffie who nodded. "Anyway would you like to speak to Yuffie?"

"Put her on." Was the cold reply.

Yuffie nearly snatched the phone from Aeris' hands. "Hello daddy! How is your vacation with mom going?" She gushed rather expertly. Cloud almost fell out of his seat in shock. Aeris drummed the table with her fingers, she was used to it by now and all she wanted was to go home and sleep, there was an early lecture tomorrow. "Yeah that's right, I wanted coffee so bad after I finished that business report you told me to write. Uh huh, I always keep up to date! Anything else? …Oh right, yep I will pass the message on. Good night daddy!" Yuffie tossed the phone back to Aeris.

"You didn't even START on that business report," Aeris said in a mildly accusing tone. "What are you going to tell him when he comes back the day after tomorrow?"

"I'll talk my fiancé into finishing it tomorrow," Yuffie winked seductively. Disgusting, thought Aeris. "He can NEVER resist my charms."

"So when are you girls heading back? I might as well walk both of you home," Cloud was leaning back and stretching on his chair. Being brought up to have manners, Aeris had the natural instinct to tell him to close his legs, stop yawning with mouth opened so big and to stop tapping his feet.

"We are not damsels in distress ok?" Aeris replied in irritation. Who did Cloud think he is, they barely met for ten minutes and now he was trying to act all chummy. "We know how to take care of ourselves."

"Oh yeah, like back there in the war between two girls and a whole street gang. Bravo, you REALLY know how to take care of yourselves," Cloud closed his eyes lazily, his sarcasm was evident. Aeris was seething…normal males would have started running by now but of course not Cloud…he's the new guy after all. "And besides I need to brush up on my skills as a body guard agai—wooah!" Aeris had used one of her legs to kick against Cloud's chair and the other to swipe Cloud's legs into the air, since he was already leaning his chair backwards…CLANK!

"Owwww! You didn't have to do that…" Cloud was rubbing the back of his head tenderly. Aeris was smug until she realized Cloud was actually checking whether his hairstyle was ruined…

"Ahem, love-birds," Yuffie slapped the table for Aeris' attention. "Excuse me but I have a very important message to Aeris from dad. He said that the family is disowning you in a week, he also said he want you to move out like in three days."

"…" Aeris was in shock. She did not expect that bastard to make his move so soon. But she knew it was inevitable, if she didn't leave after Yuffie inherited the company there would be talks, rumours and Aeris would probably be dragged into a sea of conflicts between company personals hoping to get promotions and such. In a way, her father was protecting her.

"Eh? This sucks for you," Cloud seemed to be back to his cheerful self despite the Aeris-caused-accident. "No more fancy mansions I would imagine."

"Don't feel too bad sis, I'll still write to you." Yuffie smiled sincerely for the first time in her life. "Although I'm going to get dad's permission to do so first."

"…This is SO MUCH more than fancy mansions or letters from YOU Yuffie!" Aeris was regretting her outburst the second those words left her mouth. What was she thinking? She was NOT going to break just because her family tossed her out of their home. She had foreseen it in so many ways, this was not supposed to be a shock to her! But Aeris still felt a sick feeling in her stomach, she felt betrayed by her family. Not as much by her father, but mother could have done something! Anyone could have done SOMETHING to prevent this happening! "Sorry, just a bit upset…" Aeris took a few deep breaths. "Um…well isn't this interesting…? I need to find a place to live in three days…fascinating…"

"Is she ok?" Cloud whispered to Yuffie. Yuffie shrugged, Aeris always think practical when she doesn't want to think about the emotional stuff. She would occupy herself with finding an apartment and a part-time job to cover the real pain in her heart for the next few days.

"Ok…where's all the recent news papers in the house? Oh yeah near the sofas in the lounge…" Aeris was talking to herself, she was blocking everything else out. She didn't want to think of anything except what she needs to do to move forward. "I'll start looking for part-time jobs in The Midgard Times...and-"

"Hey! Tell you what, if you really need a place to crash so badly you can come live with me!" Cloud was smiling while Yuffie just looked horrified behind him. Aeris doesn't even have to TRY to get some guy to help her! Life really isn't fair.

"Uh…at your place?" Aeris had snapped out of her own world to frown once again at the blonde man in front of her. "Isn't that…inappropriate?"

"Relax! It's three people! My childhood friend Tifa lives with me! She's an exchange student too. You can feel secure, she's like a mother hen to me…" Cloud laughed and took out a pen and a piece of paper. "Here's the phone number for our flat. My cellphone number is underneath it. If you are in trouble to find a place to stay then just call us!"

"Are you sure it is ok?" Despite herself, Aeris really appreciated this gesture of kindness at times like these. She held onto the small piece of paper Cloud gave her tightly, as though afraid to lose it.

"Of course it is ok, provided that you DO pay rent," Cloud waved his hand dismissively. "But since you are cute I will give you a 30 percent discount. So that makes about 80 gils per week. How does that sound?"

"Too generous…" Yuffie growled from behind Aeris. She was getting seriously pissed off. Aeris was never the out-going type of girl but somehow she gets friends everywhere too easily! Yuffie was the partying girl yet somehow all the nice and honest guys flock else where. Where is the physics in the society of this world? Oh well, at least Yuffie still has a grand roof over her head while Aeris must go busy herself with finding part-time work. That thought alone comforted Yuffie. Besides, after a while Aeris will have to move out from Cloud's flat anyway.

"Um, thank you very much," Aeris knew she got a very good offer indeed. Despite her uneasiness to move into a stranger's house she was not going to waste this opportunity to live an independent life from her family. "I will think about it and call you as soon as I make the decision. For now I need to find a part-time job."

"Hoh, you don't have to worry about that much either," Cloud seemed to be enjoying himself by now. He does love to be very helpful and not to mention to be indebted to. "I have a friend Zack, his mother owns a flower shop and needs someone to take care of customer service while Zack does the delivery. I'm sure I can put in a good word for you."

"Like what? Silent as a stone?" Yuffie rolled her eyes in sarcasm. "Aeris was never good at talking and communicating ideas. She'd rather be a nerd in the library somewhere."

"Hey for your information-" Aeris protested but was cut off by Cloud.

"All the more reasons to practice, it is decided then. I'll bring this up next time I see Zack. He does body guard work with me on weekends."

Aeris just nodded, rather unnerved by the willingness to help from Cloud and the fact that all her problems seem to have been solved by one person. Maybe she should start acting more like Cloud, after all it was pleasant to be around him.

Later that night when Aeris was in her room, she started to think that maybe tomorrow will not be just gloom and doom in her world. Because the sun was promised to come out.

---

to be continued…

---

Author says: Hahah I threw in Zack as well for the whole love triangle/hexagon thing XD. Now I'm trying to decide on personalities…each person must have different personalities after all…it is…character portrayal time! runs off to hide I wont update if people don't review…that is like the bottom line because I'm in university and I suck at all my subjects and I need to stop renting DVDs out to watch and I have tests and exams soon! Ugh…makes me sick…I could use some spare time…for studying! (If there's any mistakes in the fic please tell me…it isn't entirely based the the game if you haven't figured out already…)


	3. Chapter 3

Anosa (well…)…I was busy (duh…I mean what do you call running to the library every single night despite it being darn freezing?) so without further ado. Here's the next chapter and hopefully it is interesting enough for you! I'm plotting some new stuff but here's all I have right now…

Chapter 3

"Zack! Delivery for 31 Coniston Avenue in Sector 5!" Zack's mother (I made up name for her wohoo!) Maria shouted none too gently from her place behind the counter in the flower shop. Aeris winced, no matter how many times Maria shouted, her big voice always startled Aeris.

"Aww Ma! It's that girl from before! I reckon she's ordering flowers to herself just to check me out every time I deliver!" Zack grumbled as he struggled to load some big flower pots off his truck. Aeris had to grin. Ever since she moved into Cloud and Tifa's flat and started working at the flower shop, her life could not get more interesting.

"Well it's a good time to settle things between you two then," Maria did not look up from her recordings as she checked the customers' orders. "You might be able to talk some sense into her. But don't discourage her from pointlessly buying flowers understand?"

"Might help if she doesn't faint every time I appear at her door with the flowers…" was Zack's answer as he saluted playfully to Aeris and shut the door to go deliver flowers.

"Oh jeez, these girl problems are getting out of hand," Maria muttered as she flipped through her record book, ticking off customers who paid and frowning over those who are still indebted to her. "Maybe it **is **time to get him a proper girlfriend. Aeris?" Aeris was carefully trying to hide herself behind some colourful flowers.

"Er…Yes ma'm?" Aeris raised an eyebrow, feigning concentration while cutting some branches off the large bush of white roses.

"Call me Maria already! You don't have a boyfriend do you?" Maria asked while staring out the shop window at the girls passing by. Aeris did not like where this was going. If she said 'yes' then Maria will definitely squeeze information out of her about this 'boyfriend' of hers, and if she said 'no' well…lets just say Aeris will be bugged by questions such as "How does Zack look to you? He does have a good figure for a man hmm?" She HAS seen how Maria's matchmaking services work, and she does NOT want a personal experience.

"Haha…well…yeah," Aeris timidly replied. Here comes the questions, Aeris mentally slapped herself on the forhead.

"Yeah I figured, Cloud is definitely the type for you." Maria simply sighed and went to inspect the new flower pots Zack just brought in. Aeris blinked once…and twice…and upon the third blink, she realized that a misunderstanding occurred. _Oh no! Cloud's not my boyfriend! What do I do? On the other hand it is good that Maria's off my back about Zack's case. Ugh…need to figure something out…_

"Ah…Maria? Cloud's not really-" Aeris paused because the older woman turned around and looked at her expectantly.

"Not your boyfriend? Well then I'm sure Zack would happily fill the role of a boyfriend for you-" Maria looked absolutely delighted. Aeris shuddered at that gleeful look and in that moment of desperation her brain supported her with the only way out.

"Actually, I was going to say Cloud's not really committed to our relationship these few days and I wanted to ask for help from someone with experience in relationships," Aeris said all that in one breath and after a moment or two an obvious grimace appeared on her face as she realized what she said. _WHAT IN THE WORLD JUST HAPPENED? My brain which usually gets me A+ grades are definitely FAILING me in this relationship department…Oh god now I know why father kicked me out. I really need to communicate with the outside world more._

"What's this…relationship problems? Well you have come to the right place!" Maria promptly sat down at a table and gestured for Aeris to do so too. Aeris looked out the window helplessly, wishing that a customer would appear. Really, Maria's relationship-patching service wasn't that welcome to Aeris either.

---

"-and **so **father kicked her out of the family," Yuffie finished explaining to her fiancé. Rufus was still reading his newspaper and Yuffie assumed that he wasn't paying attention. "So…tell me. Did you get our wedding rings already?"

"You'll have to find out yourself," Rufus replied in a flat voice. "I'll be going out for a while." Yuffie glared at his back as he exited the north wing of her father's mansion (which was especially built for them). Rufus walked over to his limo and told the driver to make the destination his office. _This Aeris girl, although she left the family but it seemed like they parted on bad terms. If she's anything like Yuffie, with her ability she may stir things up around here. I better be one step ahead of her if that is the case. After all, everything that Yuffie's father owned will belong to him. Time to do some research._

---

"So don't give up what ever you do ok?" Maria waved her hands dramatically as she tried to convince Aeris that her 'relationship' with Cloud was not in vain. Aeris managed a sloppy smile…_HOW did I get myself into this? If Cloud finds out I will be dead! And if Tifa finds out I will be BURIED ALIVE! _Although Tifa and Cloud only appear to be on the term friends, that did not stop Aeris from classifying them as a couple. If a boy and girl live under the same roof, yeah there's something going on there…

"Mum I'm back!" Zack rushed into the shop and kicked the door close, successfully flipping the sign that said "Open" to the "Closed" side. "Cloud and I decided to take this weekend off. Those guys we were supposed to be body-guarding have changed their schedules! So GUESS WHAT? We are HEADING to the beach!" He moved over to Aeris for a high-five and Aeris gladly smacked his hand. Thankful for the intrusion. Whatever the mood is, Zack always manages to lift it several meters higher than before. He really is the people-type of person. Aeris felt kind of jealous, Zack can get along with just about anyone. He reminded her of Cloud, it's no wonder those two are good friends. Aeris on the other hand…is more of the quiet, keeping to themselves and more serious, the kind of people you would normally not miss even if they disappear.

"Ok we are closing for the day! How did the delivery go?" Maria was hanging up her work apron. Zack shrugged.

"She didn't faint, that's the improvement. But when I said that she should ask some more sensible guys out she screamed and started crying and shut the door in my face…I managed to get the delivery money off her though!" Maria shook her head disapprovingly.

"How could you? THAT is the reason why you haven't got a proper girlfriend yet! Young people your age should have a spouse already! Look at Aeris and Cloud!" Aeris stopped breathing when Zack turned to her direction.

"Aye? I didn't know Aeris and Cloud both managed to get themselves partners so quick…"Zack scratched his head. Wondering why he was the only one left out. Maria looked puzzled for a second and then she seemed to realize something and simply shoved Aeris out the door and said something about Zack and night shift and bid a hasty goodbye to her before going inside to lecture her son.

"I'm so screwed aren't I…" Aeris mumbled as she walked through the streets towards her new home.

---

"You mean you **didn't** know?" Maria threw her arms up in despair. "How could you not know those two were going out?"

"Um maybe its because Cloud never **mentioned it**?" Zack rolled his eyes. "Oh man, I thought Cloud and I were close…"

"Oh never mind, have a thorough talk with Cloud! He has to take responsibilities you know? As a boyfriend! I didn't think much of Cloud in the past but this…not telling anyone about it and now not being committed to his girlfriend. Don't **you **follow his example!" Maria was pacing around the shop angrily.

"Ah mum calm down already, I'll go ring him right now ok? Now go home before you wear a hole in the floor," Zack put up his hands in surrender and reached for the phone…

---

"I'm home," Aeris called out while taking her shoes off. Tifa poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled.

"How did your day go?" She asked.

"Dreadful," Aeris answered truthfully. "Maria's matchmaking service and relationship-patching service all in one day!" Tifa laughed understandingly.

"When's Cloud coming home?" Aeris skipped over to Tifa's side to see what was for dinner.

"He got here a while ago, it seemed like Zack just called him and they are talking on the phone in his room." Aeris went pale as she realized what was a possible subject for Zack's chat with Cloud…_Ohhhhhh NO!_ Both girls heard a loud 'WHAT?' from Cloud's room and then Aeris knew she had to run to hide.

"If you are my friend at all give me some food and I'm going to run," Aeris urgently whispered to Tifa who looked at Aeris as though she had grown another head.

"Um…err…Ok here," Tifa gave Aeris the bundle of food previously prepared for Cloud's lunch at work the next day. The next thing Tifa knew, Aeris (whom was never known to be too much of the athletic type) had bolted out the door at an amazing speed. At the same time the door to Cloud's room opened and Cloud came running to the kitchen.

"Did Aeris just came back?" Cloud questioned Tifa. Tifa noted that a strange _blush_ on his cheeks.

"She just ran out with some food. Why? What happened?" Tifa glared at Cloud. Really, Cloud and Aeris act like children sometimes. She felt like a big sister to them both.

"Nothing! I'm going to chase after her, I need to talk with her." Cloud ran out and slammed the door. Tifa sighed, _immature, immature children. And Cloud better bring Aeris back because it will be a freezing night in Midgard._

---

"Hello? Yeah this is Zack I mean who else takes late night shifts in a darn flower sho- WHAT? You LOST Aeris? Hey who's going to the beach with me if you lost her? What do you mean that has nothing to do with it? You are going with Tifa right? That leaves Aeris and I toge- Ok I got it already! Ok help you to search yeah yeah yeah…Jeez I think she's afraid of you now. Maybe she's sad that you are not being **committed**! Ok I'm sorry! That as uncalled for! I get it. Ok bye!" Zack slammed the phone down and rushed out the door. Truth be told he was happy he was able to get off night shift at the flower shop. Who buys flowers in the middle of the night anyway?

---

Aeris did not know how long she ran for, but her legs were screaming for a rest so she sat down on the side of a bridge. _My life is seriously too crazy for me to handle! I mean…WHAT is with making up a story I have a boyfriend? Oh maybe I should have explained it to Cloud before I told Maria that lie then maybe he will pretend for my sake…Oh my god I am SO SELFISH! Ok from now on I resolve NOT to be so selfish. I'll take on what ever matchmaking tricks Maria have up her sleeve but I wont involve anyone anymore! _With her new resolve in mind she jumps up from her sitting position. (Un)fortunately catching the attention of someone looking for her..

"Aeris! Stay there!" Cloud called out and was puzzled when Aeris seem to nearly collapse before dashing off in the opposite direction. "Aaah! I said DON'T MOVE! Why are girls so unco-operative now days?" Cloud grumbled before starting the engines of his motorcycle again to give chase. "I mean it's not like I'm going to kidnap her! Just need to bring her home!" _That sounded wrong…_Cloud mentally winced. _Inner voices like that WILL be ignored…what ever._

---

to be continued…

---

Hope you are still alive and haven't died of boredom yet. This fic is changing from a serious tone to a more humor tone but it WILL get serious again! (err when exactly…well that is still to be seen…) I'm still super busy for university and will only get more busy! So I'm trying to think up the important parts of this plot lines and getting them down the the next few chapters hopefully. Oh I give up…-.- I forgot all my pairings now…grrr…But really…WHO will get the girl? (I meant Aeris…) As per usual, review if wanting updates…" tell me whats wrong and whats right in this fic!


End file.
